gtafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Robbing Uncle Sam
Robbing Uncle Sam ist eine Mission aus Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, die von Lance „Ryder“ Wilson in Auftrag gegeben wird. Dialoge NaNxNaNpx|right (Ryder sitzt auf einem Schaukelstuhl in seinem Garten und raucht einen Joint, im Hintergrund läuft „It was a good day“ von Ice Cube) * Carl „CJ“ Johnson: Hey, Ryder! Schon wieder zugedröhnt... Ryder! * Lance „Ryder“ Wilson: Yeeaah, CJ… hey, CJ, sag mir, wieso ich die High-School nicht fertiggemacht hab? * CJ: Weil du mit Drogen dealst, seit du 10 bist? * Ryder: Nein, nicht deswegen. * CJ: Weil du einen Lehrer verprügelt hast, der die Farben der Ballas trug? * Ryder: Nein, deswegen auch nicht. Ich war einfach zu intelligent für den Scheiß. (er steht auf und stellt sich auf einen Hügel Erde) * Ryder: Ich bin der Größte, mein Freund. Ein Genie. * CJ: Ach ja? (Ryder kommt wieder runter vom Hügel und geht mit CJ ein paar Schritte) * Ryder: Wer hat mehr Knarren als jeder andere? Wer hat alle Knarren? * CJ: Ein Mann mit vielen Knarren? Keine Ahnung. * Ryder: Die Army, mein Freund, die Army! Los, komm. * CJ: Ja... ja! (Ryder hält CJ seinen Joint ins Gesicht) * Ryder: Nimm dir was von dem Stoff, Nigger. Komm. (schlägt den Joint weg) * CJ: Lass mich, Mann! Du weißt, dass ich das Zeug nicht anrühre. (unterwegs zum Depot) * Ryder: Glaubst du, du schaffst es, einen Transporter zu fahren, ohne uns beide umzubringen? * CJ: Wo fahren wir hin? * Ryder: Ocean Docks. * CJ: Wie sind wir denn an diesen Transporter gekommen? Der stand nicht draußen, als ich hergekommen bin. * Ryder: Mein Kumpel LB ist wie ein Uhrwerk, wie ein Ninja. Absolut verlässlich. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Motherfuckern… * CJ: Jetzt hör schon auf, Mann. Ich hab meinen kleinen Bruder verloren, und jetzt noch meine Mom. * Ryder: Egal, wie viel Scheiße du in dieser Stadt auslöffeln musst, CJ, du musst zu deinen Homies halten. * CJ: Ja, hast wohl Recht… (CJ und Ryder parken vor dem Depot und ein Mesa fährt vorbei, der der Nationalgarde gehört, das Gatter öffnet und der Pickup passiert) * Ryder: Hier sind wir, das Depot der Nationalgarde. * CJ: Scheiße, Mann, sieht echt heftig aus. Ist das nicht ’ne Nummer zu groß für uns? * Ryder: Das ist die Nationalgarde, Alter, Wochenendsoldaten! Die haben doch keine Chance gegen echte Grove-Street-Gangster! Jetzt geh rein und mach das Tor auf! (CJ zerschießt das Tor und Ryder fährt zu einer Halle) * Soldat: Bleiben Sie sofort stehen! * Ryder: Gut gemacht, CJ, hätte eigentlich gedacht, das wär ’n Kamikazejob. Jetzt mach das Lager auf und beschäftige diese Wichser ein bisschen! (das zweite Tor ist offen) * CJ: Selbstbedienung! Bring den Transporter in Position! * Ryder: Ich steh hier hinten Schmiere, hol du die Kisten mit dem Gabelstapler. (CJ steigt in den Gabelstapler) * Ryder: Okay, Homie, laden wir den Scheiß ein! (Soldaten schießen auf Ryder) * Ryder: Scheiße, CJ, SCHEISSE! Zu viele verdammte Wochenendsoldaten! (CJ hat alle vier Kisten aus dem Lager aufgeladen) * Ryder: Draußen sind noch mehr! Sie kommen aus allen Löchern gekrochen! (CJ hat sechs Kisten eingeladen) * Ryder: Komm, CJ, wir haben genug! CJ, du steigst vorn ein und bringst uns hier raus! Ich hab ein Versteck in Willowfield, LOS! (unterwegs zu Ryders Versteck) * Ryder: Oh Mann, die Penner geben einfach nicht auf! * CJ: Was geht da hinten ab? * Ryder: Die Teilzeitsoldaten wollen unsere Eier braten! * CJ: Hey, cooler Reim, Mann! Wir sind zu schwer, schmeiß ein paar Kisten raus! * Ryder: Geht klar. Hupe, und ich schmeiß eine Kiste auf sie. * CJ: Ich will mit dir nichts mehr zu tun haben, bis du von dem Zeug weg bist, Homie! Der Scheißdreck hat dich völlig fertiggemacht. * Ryder: Wenn du’s sagst, Alter. Du hast keine Ahnung, was abgeht. * CJ: Was soll das heißen? * Ryder: Ich hör mir deinen Scheiß nicht mehr an! Wir haben die Knarren. Du bist kein Gangster. Du willst es easy, kein Problem. Ich bin ein echter Gangster. * CJ: Du würdest doch nicht mal kapieren, was ein echter Gangster ist, wenn dich einer in den Arsch fickt, Homie, was durchaus passieren könnte, wenn er dir nur vorher ’nen Hit gäbe. * Ryder: Ich hör dir nicht zu, Carl. (beim Versteck) * Ryder: Coole Scheiße war das! * CJ: Coole Scheiße? Scheiß Scheiße war das! * Ryder: Du tust immer so, als wärst du einer von uns, aber außer Rummeckern hast du nichts drauf. Mission Gehe zu Ryder in den Mule und fahre zum Militärdepot am Hafen. Vor Ort musst du über die Mauer klettern und den Soldaten erschießen. Wenn du dich schräg stellst, kannst du den Soldaten auch von außen erschießen. Nun kannst du über die Mauer klettern und den Schalter zerschießen. Ist er drinnen, kommen gleich ein paar Soldaten, die auf euch schießen, also erledige sie, bevor sie dir Schaden anrichten können. Ist der Lkw in Position, kannst du mit dem Gabelstapler die Kisten aufladen. Im Lager befinden sich ebenfalls zwei Soldaten, die zu erledigen sind. Steig jetzt auf den Gabelstapler und lade die Kisten ein, bis Soldaten auf Ryder schießen. Lauf dann zu ihm hin und hilf ihm, denn Ryder besitzt eine Lebensanzeige, die seinen aktuellen Energiestatus anzeigt. Drinnen stehen vier Kisten, draußen ein paar weitere, die du einsammeln musst. Insgesamt benötigst du sechs Kisten. Wenn dir eine der sechs kaputt geht, gibt es an einer anderen Stelle noch mehr. Hast du alle, musst du sie noch nach Willowfield bringen. Allerdings ist das nicht so einfach wie gedacht – zwei Patriots kommen mit bewaffneten Soldaten hinterher. Fahrt schnell zu dem Versteck. Es befindet sich bei Emmets Platz. Falls euch die Soldaten zu sehr auf die Pelle rücken, könnt ihr eine Taste drücken. Dann wirft Ryder eine Kiste aus dem Truck, die explodiert. Man sollte nicht zu ruppig und rücksichtslos fahren, denn der Mule neigt dazu, sich auf die Seite zu legen und lässt sich nur schwer wieder auf alle vier Räder bringen. Die Soldaten fahren noch weit ruppiger – ziehe scharf gegen ein Brückengeländer, und schon überschlagen sich die Patriots bei dem Versuch, dieses nachzumachen. Tipp: Lass Ryder nicht sofort rein! Erledige erst die Wachen, schieße dann das Depot auf und erledige die dortigen Wachsoldaten. Anschließend kann man – ohne von weiteren Wachen belästigt zu werden – alle Kisten schon vor die Lagerhalle fahren. Eine sollte gleich zum Einladen auf dem Gabelstapler bereitstehen. Erst jetzt sollte man das Tor für Ryder öffnen. Dies verschafft einem wertvolle Zeit und „schont“ Ryders Lebensenergie! Tipp 2: Solltet ihr doch einmal zu viel Lebensenergie verlieren, müsst ihr einfach nur eine der Kisten zerschießen und schon findet ihr ein Herz. Pfiffiger Tipp: Ryder stört eh nur. Also: Nach Tipp 1, klau einen Packer und "parke" Ryder auf der Laderampe. Dann fahre schnell in Richtung des Kais (Vorsicht, Wasser!). Ryder wird versuchen, wieder in seine Position zu kommen. Das stört natürlich, aber wenn du schnell genug bist, kannst du rechts rum fahren, bevor er "abgestiegen" ist. Jetzt soll er ruhig absteigen, er rennt nur gegen eine Einbuchtung der Wand (willst du ganz auf Nummer sicher gehen, parke ihn noch mit dem Mesa zu) und gerät so nicht mehr in die Schußlinie. Lade nun in aller Ruhe die 6 Kisten auf, die Freizeitsoldaten kannst du nun wirklich allein abknallen... Missionsende Die Mission ist fehlgeschlagen, wenn Ryder stirbt, der (schußsichere) Gabelstapler oder der Mule zerstört werden. Bildergalerie CJ 3.jpg|CJ zerschießt den Schalter CJ.PNG|Die Kisten werden aufgegabelt CJ 2.jpg|Ryder und CJ machen sich aus dem Staub en:Robbing Uncle Sam es:Robbing Uncle Sam pl:Okradanie Wuja Sama Kategorie:San-Andreas-Missionen Kategorie:Ryder-Missionen